Sensors are used for many different operations within a vehicle. In an example, occupant restraint and safety systems typically need to sense relatively large/abrupt changes in acceleration and/or rotational rate over a short time period. Often, sensors are packaged with supporting electronics and typically mounted on a circuit board. The circuit board is then mounted into a housing or directly to a vehicle structure.
It would be desirable to implement a solderless sensor unit with a substrate carrier.